


Boyfriends

by Angrykarin666



Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Is it cannibalism if a human eats a ghoul?, Kinks, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weird Fluff, Weird flirting, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Uta and Dabi's relationship goes from professional to romantic, leading to some interesting discoveries.
Relationships: Dabi/Uta
Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626571
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Boyfriends

Uta doesn’t know how it happened, but somewhere along the line his interest in Dabi and his ghoul daughter turned into more.

It was a subtle change.

Detached interest turned to amusement. Amusement turned to fondness. And soon enough fondness became feelings of a very attached and taboo kind.

By the time the ghoul had noticed what happened he was in too deep to get out of this intoxicating web he’d fallen into. More than that he didn’t want to get out of it. Never before had Uta felt this strongly for another living being, ghoul or human, and he found himself both entranced and baffled by the experience.

The mask maker was certain that, had the burnt human he’d taken in asked it of him, he’d rip his still beating heart from his chest for him. And being the blunt and straight-forward person he was Uta had admitted as much to the younger man the moment the thought crossed his mind, while the patchwork human was watching him put together a mask curiously in the middle of the night.

Dabi at first fixed his boss with wide and confused blue eyes… Then he seemed to realize the meaning behind the frankly unsettling and macabre statement and smiled fondly, snorting with suppressed laughter. “Y’know that’s a real ominous way of saying you like me, right?”

At the ghoul’s blank stare, cocked head, and slow blink in response the human lost his struggle to hold in his laughter. For someone so smart and good at reading people sometimes emotions or human concepts flew straight over the older man’s head. Calming down and smiling fondly at his host the burnt human replies “I like you too boss. Even if I probably shouldn’t find your unfortunate habit of coming off a bit creepier and more predatory than one should when they flirt as cute as I do.”

The faint smile on the ghoul’s usually blank face at that warms Dabi’s heart.

After the pair spend a brief moment basking in comfortable silence the pyrokinetic asks. “So what does that make us? Boyfriends?”

Uta shrugs. “I guess? I’ve never really dated before, not seriously at least. I barely put up with my own species, dating a human has literally never crossed my mind before either, so this is new territory for me.”

“Same.”

After another moment of silence, broken only by the sounds of the mask being worked on in Uta’s hands, the ghoul states. “We’ll figure it out.”

Dabi smiles as he agrees “Yeah, we probably will.” before kissing the older man on the cheek and leaving for bed. Uta’s kakugan watch the human, his human, leave fondly with a faint smile. While not having much experience with such physical displays of affection the ghoul finds he enjoys them, at least from Dabi. These feelings, while new, are very much appreciated.

-

A few days later the now couple are relaxing in their apartment, lounging on the couch after a hunt together. Dabi had noticed a while ago that his ghoul boss had a habit - fixation really - of watching him kill weaker, rabid ghoul’s and later feed them to Mikumo like a bird. He’d gotten used to the man’s kakugan fixing him in an unblinking stare, his form laid out comfortably but utterly still on the other side of the couch.

The behavior was amusingly cat-like.

Having passed his daughter her third mouthful Dabi asks before taking another bite of the ghoul corpse’s arm “So what’s with the staring? Morbid curiosity, hunger or… What exactly?”

Uta hummed thoughtfully before replying, a faint shiver in both his body and voice. “You know I wasn’t sure at first… But now I’m sure the feeling’s arousal.”

Dabi froze millimeters away from biting down on the arm by his mouth, gaze snapping back to his boyfriend with surprise. “You mean to say that watching me kill feral ghouls, chew their flesh, and feed it to my baby turns you on?!”

“Very much so.” Uta replies in his very matter-of-fact way, the shiver from earlier even more obvious now.

Holy shit his boyfriend was actually being turned on by this!

As he continued feeding Mikumo, gaze now locked on the excited red on black predatory eyes of his boyfriend as he did so Dabi felt a shiver of his own. Oh… This was actually kind of hot when he thought about it. The hunt showed that he was strong, able to defend and provide for himself and his daughter, which was attractive in a base instinctual way. And while unorthodox by human standards by ghoul standards what Dabi was doing was probably normal.

Now that he thinks about it the human is curious whether ghouls breastfeed their young. While looking human it’s a well known fact that ghouls can’t eat food humans can and that includes milk. Was his boyfriend’s fixation on this mouth-feeding the ghoul equivalent of a breastfeeding kink?

The thought, oddly enough, only serves to make Dabi more excited with this little realization.

This was a discovery that the pyrokinetic was very ok with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff, hints of romance and kinks, and the domestic lives of mixed species couple Dabi and Uta.
> 
> Some headcanons are present here and I hope you enjoy this crazy little entry for this crossover series. My next update might have Uta showing off his boyfriend and kid to other ghouls he's friendly with.


End file.
